Ichiro Hatori
Ichiro is a Rebellion PC played by 2gamers. Appearance Ichiro wears a karategi made of dyed cotton canvas. The uniform consists of a black uwagi (jacket) and dark teal pants. He wears a white cotton T-shirt under the jacket, in case he needs a simple disguise quickly. His feet are covered in a specialized black tabi sock, with bottoms similar to that of shoes. His hands are covered in black fingerless gloves, mostly because they’re cool. To finish off his outfit, he wears a narrow burgundy cape, which is also useful for covering his face if needed. Ichiro’s hair is a messy purple mullet that reaches just above his back. If it weren’t for the dark teal headband, his hair would likely cover his eyes. His eyes are a darker shade of purple, almost appearing black. His skin is slightly paler than normal, though he certainly doesn’t look like a ghost. His height is 6' 1" and has a standard weight to that height Personality Some would call Ichiro arrogant. He would describe himself as “full of win”. It takes a lot to bring down his self-confidence; even if he can’t take on a challenge, Ichiro keeps trying, thinking he’s “tiring it out”. That doesn’t mean he’s stupid, as he always prepares what he needs for missions, though he believes he can handle the unexpected just fine. Though Ichiro is one who strives to do the right thing, he likes to do it in the most awesome way possible. This may not be the most practical way or the most successful, but it tends to be the most visually appealing. This often occurs in rescues, fights, and situations where he’s vastly outmatched. His elders try to persuade him away from his theatrics, but he has yet to listen Biography Ichiro was born into the Koga ninja clan in Fuchsia City. He grew up in an area away from the modern growth, steeped in tradition. It had aged temples and trees filled with pink blossoms, a place that time had forgotten. It was here where clan members practiced the art of ninjitsu, under the leadership of Fuchsia gym leader Koga. He had seen many aspiring ninja in his time, one of which was the boy called Ichiro. As a boy, Ichiro had quite a mischievous streak. He would often sneak into modern Fuchsia and surprise residents. His favorite tactic would be to hide in the ground, then jump out and scream. He was becoming quite a nuisance to the community, so his parents decided it was time to introduce Ichiro into the world of pokemon. They took him to the Safari Zone, where he gazed in wonder at all the different species around. He then saw the most awesome thing ever created: a monkey with a flamethrower on its rear end. Ichiro jumped out of the jeep, a bag of bait and a safari ball in his hands. The first thing he did was hand over the bag of bait to the female chimchar. Thrilled with the offering, she quickly started chowing down. Of course, she had manners, so she shared the food with the young Ichiro, who happily gobbled the pokefood down. His parents were less thrilled by his snack time, and quickly ran towards him. Ichiro took the safari ball and told his new friend to press the button. The chimchar was reluctant at first, but after looking into the boy’s trusting eyes, something changed. Somehow, she knew Ichiro was trying to help, and that things would be all right, despite the father running towards them with a rolled up newspaper. She obliged, ensuring that their friendship would last much longer than the impromptu meal. As his parents had hoped, the chimchar, named Fira, kept Ichiro from terrorizing the populace. He was way too busy teaching Fira new tricks, like opening jars and lighting candles with her butt. Granted, his parents weren’t thrilled to find all the jars in the house open and all the candles lit, but at least their son wasn’t a hoodlum. When he went to the city, it was as a normal citizen (albeit decked in awesome ninja gear) going out to finish up some chores. It was on one of these trips into the modern sector that a thunderous roar hit him like a fist in the gut. Instead of pain, however, he felt a surge of awesome. He managed to get a glimpse of this metal beast as it sped away through town: the steel rims glistened in the sunlight, the metal untouched by any color other than the blood red letters reading “Iron Maiden,” and the tires left a black streak on the asphalt, letting everyone know whose territory this was. It was a motorcycle. Ichiro followed the steel steed to a mechanic’s shop, where he continued to marvel at the fine work of machinery. It was then that he was introduced to the head mechanic Bubba. Knowing the history of young Ichiro, he was wary of him at first, but he decided to indulge him, teaching him how the cycle worked, what each part did, and what was the problem. This sparked Ichiro’s interest in all manner of vehicles, leading to more visits to Bubba’s shop and, as he became older, a job as an assistant. In his teenage years, Ichiro began to develop his wide skill set. In the village, he learned the skills needed by all ninjas: stealth, use of the environment, and acrobatics among them. While he was learning from the ninja masters, he spent much of his afternoons at the mechanic shop, applying Bubba’s teachings to repair customer’s cars. Evenings were spent with Fira, teaching her his own acrobat techniques to use in the ever-popular pokemon battles. The ninjitsu techniques gave the chimchar an edge over her opponents, especially those outside the village. At eighteen, Ichiro had finished his training. He had learned everything the masters could teach, but to truly become a ninja, he had to master those techniques. That was the subject of his final test: he had to see the village shaman to determine where his destiny would take him. Ichiro wasn’t sure what to make of this. He didn’t like the idea of a pre-determined path for every person. On the other hand, if this path were made especially for him, it would have to be the most awesome path of all the paths in the world! On that note, he visited the shaman to see just how awesome the path he was to take. After some incense burning, card readings, and blindfolded dart throwing, she came up with a cryptic message: Fire and water clash, The elements grow stronger, the people grow weaker, But freedom is on the rise… Along with this poem, the shaman gave Ichiro a letter with a note saying to go to Saffron City and give the letter to the one named Dexter. After that, he was to proceed to a city in Hoenn named Noverus. There, he would find the meaning of the message and his goal. Other than that, he would receive no more help from the village; Ichiro must achieve his goal with his own skills, his own decisions. Only then would he attain the rank of shinobi. Intrigued by the prospects, Ichiro accepted the mission and left for Saffron, Fira at his side. The note led Ichiro to a hidden storage unit in Saffron. Upon unlocking the door, he saw an abra in a room with several computers and servers, not to mention food scraps strewn across the floor. Ichiro asked politely for the man named Dexter, he was met with a string of curse words mentally sent into his head. Somewhere in that statement, the abra revealed himself to be Dexter. A closer look of the room revealed that Dexter was engaged in a rather seedy business of illegal downloading. The abra was about to teleport off when Ichiro gave him the letter. The abra stuck around to read the contents…and promptly threw it away in disgust and frustration. Based off the abra’s mental explanation, the shaman had blackmailed Dexter into going with Ichiro or she would report his lucrative business to the Saffron gym. Dexter sighed in surrender, handing Ichiro his great ball (those pokeballs were way too small for Dexter’s comfort). At last, Ichiro and co. ended up in Noverus. They spent the first few days observing the city from the rooftops. What they saw made the poem much clearer: teams Magma and Aqua fought all around Noverus, even close enough to harm civilians. Town residents often hid in their homes whenever a troop of Magma grunts patrolled the area for Aquas. This was definitely not awesome. As he was wondering on how he would approach this mission, a man slipped a piece of paper in his hand, not looking back as he walked off. Sure enough, the slip of paper read just like the final verse in the shaman’s poem. This eventually led him to the Rebellion and the revelation of his goal. Ichiro was to help the people of Noverus get back their city, or at least weather the storm until both teams leave. He could only do this through the Rebellion, lending his skills to their cause. Ichiro had no idea what was in store for him, but one thing was sure: It would be awesome! Pokemon Fira Fira is a Lvl. 10 chimchar and Ichiro's first pokemon. She helps Ichiro make especially long jumps as well as fighting off baddies. The chimchar often sits behind Ichiro's head. More to be added later Moveset: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt Dexter Dexter is a Lvl. 10 abra. He prefers to be called Ichiro's "business associate" rather than "his abra". As implied by the bio, Dexter has mad computer skills; hacking is one of his specialties. In the future, he'll also provide the ninja with acrobatic support (via telekinetic powers). Moveset: Teleport, Thunder Punch Notes *Ichiro has a variety of skills. Obviously, his stealth will help in all sorts of missions. His acrobatics help him maneuver through the urban environment with relative ease (or make a quick getaway). He puts his mechanic skills to work on whatever vehicles the Rebels happen to have. He has skill with a sword, but sadly, he has no sword. Base Stationed Coming Soon! Links Ichiro's Profile Operation Nemesis, Ichiro's 1st RP Category:Characters